


Skinny Dipping

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [10]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Chris & Seb taking a break somewhere quiet, next to a lake or a beach (or whatever) and they end up skinny dipping, but it turns out they're not as alone as they thought they were... "oops" like Evans would say ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

Chris led Sebastian to the edge of the lake. “It’s fine, trust me,” he said.

 Sebastian gave him a dubious look before he sighed and shook his head. “I agreed to go camping, but I never agreed to swim in a lake.”

Chris laughed, remembering just how disastrous the first night of their camping trip had been.

It was still early morning, the sun was still low in the sky, but the temperature had already soared and Sebastian supposed that a swim would be nice, even if it were in a questionable looking lake. “One problem, Chris. I didn’t bring my swim trunks.”

Chris closed the distance between them, linking his fingers with Sebastian’s and tugging him into a brief kiss. “We don’t need trunks. We’re going skinny-dipping,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose against Sebastian’s cheek.

 “You’re crazy, you know that, right?” Sebastian said before leaning forward and kissing Chris slowly on the mouth. The first kiss had been far too short.

Chris ran his tongue along Sebastian’s lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. Sebastian groaned as Chris’s fingers tugged at the button of his jeans. Chris got them undone pressed his hips flush against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian could feel Chris’ chest rising and falling against his and all he wanted to do was draw him closer.

Chris laughed again, pulling away and tugging Sebastian’s jeans down further.  Sebastian sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. He still shot Chris a dirty look before tugging off his t-shirt, kicking his pants to the side and throwing his shirt to join them. “If we get caught I’m blaming this all on you.”

"Everyone goes skinny-dipping here, it’s like tradition," Chris said.

 Sebastian wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wasn’t overly modest, but something about skinny-dipping out here where anyone could come by seemed wrong. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

"I’m sure," Chris said as he pulled off his own shirt, hooking his thumbs in the waist of his jeans. "C’mon, I’ll do a strip tease for you."

"You’re just looking for any excuse to put on a show," Sebastian said, grinning at Chris.

Chris laughed, pulling his jeans down slowly and pausing every so often to either shake his ass or wiggle his eyebrows at Sebastian.

"That’s supposed to be sexy?" Sebastian teased.

"It’s not my fault you don’t know a good thing when you see it,” Chris said tugging his jeans the rest of the way off before pulling down his boxers.

Sebastian couldn’t help but notice that Chris’ cock was hanging heavy and half-hard between his legs.

Chris grinned at Sebastian before taking a running jump into the lake, leaving Sebastian standing on the shore still in his boxers.

Sometimes there was no reasoning with Chris, he thought as he yanked off his underwear. He scanned the water, trying to find Chris. He had gone underwater somewhere, the question was, where?

He walked to the edge of the water and began wading in. “Chris?” he called out.

Chris’ large hand clamped around his leg and he felt his heart jump before he was pulled into the water. Sebastian yelped, flailing his arms wildly before Chris surfaced, laughing like an idiot.

"You jerk," Sebastian said, smacking Chris on the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you? I could have drowned!"

"I didn’t pull you under; it’s not even that deep here!" Chris insisted, treading water.

“Oh, screw you,” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes at Chris as his heartbeat returned to normal.

“Aww, c’mon, you can’t stay mad at me,” Chris said, pulling Sebastian into a kiss.

Sebastian kissed him back and soon he could feel Chris’s cock brushing against his thigh.

"Hey, have you ever had sex in a lake before?" Chris asked.

"No… I can’t say that I have," Sebastian answered.

Chris grinned and cocked an eyebrow as his hand trailed up Sebastian’s thigh. Chris pulled Sebastian’s legs around his waist and dropped his mouth to the side of his neck.

Sebastian felt a warm curl of desire unfolding, an involuntary reaction whenever he was with Chris. Their skin slid together, slippery under the water. “In a hurry?” Sebastian asked, gasping as Chris rubbed against him. He tightened his legs around Chris’ waist and got a low moan in response.

"I’m always in a hurry when it comes to you," Chris said, his voice low and full of gravel. He brought an arm around Sebastian’s back, their cocks lining up, sliding against the heated flesh of their stomachs.

Sebastian smiled, tilting his head back as Chris ran his tongue along Sebastian’s jaw. A whine escaped his throat as he rocked forward against Chris.

“God, Sebastian, I want you,” Chris murmured against his neck.

"Mmmm,” Sebastian groaned, clutching Chris’ shoulders. “Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" 

"Fuck, I don’t know, if sounded like a car" he whispered.

"It doesn’t matter. It’s probably someone on the other side of the lake. The sound really carries out here," Chris said. He peppered kisses along Sebastian’s jaw, nipping at his skin.

The sound of footsteps on gravel followed by someone clearing their throat made them both look up in shock.

Standing on the shore of the lake was a park ranger. A very un-amused looking park ranger.

“Oh fuck, we’re fucked,” Sebastian muttered.

“Gentlemen,” the park ranger said. “This is a public place and I’m afraid I’m going to have to sk you to exit the water and put some clothes on.”

“Oh shit, shit, we’re so sorry,” Sebastian apologized, turning seven different shades of red.

“I’m not going to fine you… this time,” the ranger said. “But if I catch you here again, it’ll be a different story.”

Sebastian nodded. “Thank you, uh, officer, sir.”

“I’m going to give you some privacy to get out of the water, but I  _will_  be making another pass by here in the next ten minutes, so don’t let me find you here when I come back,” the ranger said. He turned and walked slowly back to his car.

When he had pulled away, Sebastian turned to Chris, who had remained strangely quiet through the whole embarrassing encounter with the park ranger.

 ”I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Sebastian groaned. “You told me people go skinny-dipping here all the time!”

“Oops,” Chris said with a shrug and a goofy grin. “I guess it’s a good thing you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
